The goal of this interdisciplinary training program is to recruit academically promising physicians into health services and policy research careers focused on translating research to clinical practice in obstetrics and gynecology, and to challenge them to address key substantive and methodologic problems in the field. Trainees will develop the conceptual and analytic skills required to address a broad range of issues through collaboration among many organizational and administrative resources at the University of Michigan. The Program will be housed in the Obstetrics and Gynecology Health Services and Policy Research Group with strong collaboration with the Institute for Research on Women and Gender, Center for the Advancement of Clinical Research, the Program for Healthcare Improvement and Leadership Development, General Clinical Research Center, and the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Pharmacy and Social Work. This program will be complemented through collaboration and socialization with four existing training programs: BIRCWH Women's Health Research Career Program (K12), Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program (RWJ), Pediatric Health Services Research Training Program (T32), and the School of Nursing Women's Health Disparities Postdoctoral Training Program (T32). To achieve its goals, the program aims to: a) recruit and provide financial support a diverse group of scholars with a strong commitment to obstetrics and gynecology health services research; b) provide trainees with a sound academic background, training, and socialization in health services research; and c) stimulate interest and interaction among students, fellows, faculty, researchers, community health care providers, and health care leaders concerned with translating research to obstetrics and gynecology clinical practice. The program will sponsor two-year traineeships, with two new Physician Fellows starting each year resulting in a total of four trainees at any given time. Physician trainees will enter the program after having completed residency training in obstetrics and gynecology with an interest in health services research. The experience will provide trainees with rigorous interdisciplinary research training, knowledge of issues on contemporary health care leadership, and a specific research program to guide their future work. Each trainee will be mentored by a three person team including a PhD methodologist, a seasoned physician health services researcher, and a member of the OB/GYN faculty. In summary, the program is designed to train physicians to be independent investigators in the field of obstetrics and gynecology health services research using a three-pronged approach: provision of a solid academic foundation, experience in the execution of genuine research, and socialization into the normative behavior of high quality, ethically sensitive research conduct and its associated values. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]